Pokemon One-Shots
by lookalike5516
Summary: A collection of Pokemon one-shots based on the timeline and characters of the manga. Just a bunch of random short stories revolving around either Green X Blue, Gold X Crystal, Sapphire X Ruby or Platinum X Diamond. Sorry I haven't read past the Sinnoh ark. Rated T for safety.
1. The Bet

**OldRivalShipping**

* * *

The professor had been out of town for some time visiting an old pal from Sinnoh with Yellow, saying he'd return in a month or two. In his stead, he left the responsibility of his lab to his two most reliable lab assistants. Crystal and Green. The two couldn't be more honoured of course- especially Crystal. However, for Blue, it was another day she'd have to spend away from her one of her most favourite people in the world, Green.

The lab door slid open and in walked Red and Blue with their Pokedexes in hand. "We completed the field work you asked, Crys." Red chirped with a grin, setting his Pokedex on Crystal's desk for the girl to examine the newly gathered info. "Turns out Professor Oak was right. The Pokemon are adapting to new locations."

"We updated the Teddiursa and Ursaring entries." Blue piped in, following Red's actions and leaving her own Pokedex on the desk. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Crystal sighed in relief, placing her hand on her chest. She always worried for her friends and the small field mission was no different. "Thank you so much. The both of you." She said through a bright smile. "You guys are such a big help."

"No problems, Crys." Red grinned, "You and Green are always working hard anyways; Blue and I don't mind helping out."

"How long are you gonna be in Kanto for this time?" Blue chirped, smiling.

"Hm," Crystal pondered, revising her schedule, "probably just until Professor Oak's return."

"That's cool. We should all hang out one day before you go." Red suggested, grinning. "Oh yeah, what do you want us to do next?"

Blue nodded in agreement, catching sight of Green in the corner of her eye. Her expression lit up like a lightbulb before shooting Red and Crystal a quick glance; seeing as Crystal was too far gone in explaining their next task and Red too absorbed in her instructions, Blue seized the opportunity to speak to Green. Blue made her way over to Green's desk as he busily flipped through some lain out documents regarding the information Blue and Red retrieved. Blue wrapped her arms around Green's shoulders with a big grin on her face.

"What'cha doing, Green?" She chirped, scanning the various papers on his table.

Green glanced at her from the corner of his eye only to return back to his work as soon as he did. "Just filing the data you and Red brought us." He replied dismissively, reaching for a pen. "Could you let go of me? You're restricting my work pace."

Blue pouted before releasing the preoccupied boy. "You're no fun."

Green signed before swivelling around in his chair. "Fun isn't for the workplace, Blue." He remarked, folding his arms at the nonchalant girl. "Anyway, now's not a good time to chat. I'm busy." Green returned to his station and work, refusing Blue's presence.

Irritated with his attitude, Blue scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at Green's back. Then, it struck her. A brilliant idea that would certainly gain her the rude boy's attention. "Green let's play a game." The girl suggested.

A groan resonated before Green turned to face her, fed up with her perseverance. "Like I said Blue, not now-

"Please~" she plead, her hands clamped together. "You'll love it; trust me."

Green understood he wouldn't faze the girl, surrendering to her suggestion. "Fine. What's your proposal?" He muttered and sighed.

Blue buried her excitement, clearing her throat. "How about a bet?" Before Green could intervene, she continued the second half of her plan. "Over a period of two days, whoever catches the most Pokemon wins the bet. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

"I don't have the time for this, Blue." Green sighed in annoyance, returning to his original plans. "There's a lot of work I need to get done. A game will just be procrastinating."

Blue's heart sank and crumbled to ash; yet her determination never wavered. "C'mon, Blue. I'd ask when's your day off but you're never free with your gym and helping out the Professor." She whined, squatting beside him. "It'll be productive for research anyway. You catch a bunch of Pokemon and alongside Crys and the Professor, you three can study the Pokemon to your hearts' content."

Green overlooked her suggestion, grabbing for the next document. "You and Red seem to have that covered for us already." He stated, glancing over at Red who was now examining some Pokemon with a bright smile.

After Green returned to his business, Blue began racking her brain for more ideas. But none came. "Come back when I'm not busy, Blue." Green said, his eyes never meeting her's.

"I'll stay away for the rest of the period Professor Oak's away." Blue blurted out as a last resort. "If you win, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the month."

Blue's enthusiasm immediately dissipated as her bargain piqued Green's interest. "Very well." He sighed, swivelling to face her. "We start tomorrow?"

Despite her disappointment, Blue was still anticipating her two days with Green catching Pokemon. Two of her favourite things over two days. "7am outside Pallet Town." She smirked. "Don't be late."

* * *

Green propped himself against a tree, engaged in his Pokegear. He checked the time to see that an entire hour had escaped since their arranged meeting time. The teenage boy groaned in frustration. "That pesky woman is unbelievable." He mumbled, stuffing the device back into his pocket. "And she told _me_ not to be late."

"Green!" He heard in the distance. He followed the sound of his name to see Blue running in his direction with a massive grin on her face. "Sorry I'm late!"

Once Blue finally halted before him, Green snatched up her cheek- pinching them. "You've got some nerve telling me not to come late with that cheeky smirk of yours only to arrive much later yourself."

"Ow- ow!" Blue yelped, gripping Green's hand. "I wash onwy a wittew wate (I was only a little late)!"

The male Pokedex holder released his grip on his companion, returning his hand to his side. "One hour is far from a little."

Blue grinned playfully, feigning innocence. "Oops. Anyways," she started, grabbing Green's hand, "let's go catch some Pokemon!"

After a solid 8 hours of searching for and capturing Pokemon, the duo soon found themselves on the outskirts of Vermillion City, exhausted. Green and Blue both held out their catches for the day with Blue in the lead by a Polywhirl and a Kakuna. The victorious girl cheered, jumping up and down in her spot despite her unbearable exhaustion with Green mumbling in defeat under his breath.

"I win! I win!" She cried, prancing in circles around Green.

Green grabbed her arm, ceasing her moment of joy. "Nope. Not yet." He reminded her through a smirk. "There's always tomorrow."

Blue huffed, convinced she was going to be the clear-as-crystal winner. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Green." She giggled, hugging his arm. "Let's head back to the lab and register these Pokemon shall we?"

Green cracked a smile, nodding. "Yeah. Let's."

* * *

Day two of Blue's challenge finally arrived and today would mark the close of her bet with Green. Blue was practically beaming, a small bounce to her step. She currently lived alone in a small house Professor Oak rented her located within Pallet dressed herself in the attire Silver had given her quite some time ago and immediately left her home when her wall clock struck 7 to meet Green. She greeted the other residents of Pallet Town, saying hello to Red's mum, one of Green and Crystal's coworkers and so forth. Before she knew it, she was late. Again.

"Sorry I'm late again!" Blue cried apologetically, running like a flightless bird.

Green sighed, walking to meet her halfway. "What I find hard to understand is that although we live in the same town, meeting at the same spot- which need I mention is only on the edge of said town- yet you still manage to arrive late. I don't know how you do it." He said, shaking his head.

"My secret." Blue laughed, leading Green further into the forest where the wild Pokemon resided.

"Don't be so proud of such a shameful habit." He teased, smirking down at her. "I don't plan on losing to you, Blue." He stated firmly, switching topics.

Blue snorted with a confident smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Dream on, Green."

Once the pair reached Viridian Forest, they'd conversed various topics regarding Red, the other Pokedex holders and the ones they'd yet to meet in Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Blue manipulated the conversation in a way where Green's work was never mentioned for fear that he may revert back to his serious and mysterious character.

"Weedle!" Blue squealed, chasing after the small brown Pokemon. "I'm gonna catch you!"

Green smiled at her enthusiasm as she disappeared into the thickets of Viridian Forest's trees. He went off in the opposite direction, formatting a plan for his victory. Walking through the forest, Green followed various footprints and sounds which ultimately led him to a Fearow perching on the hump root of a tree.

The trainer tossed a Pokeball into the field, releasing his Charizard. "Charizard, use flamethrower." Green commanded, preparing a Pokeball. Charizard did just as his trainer instructed, releasing a beam of fire aimed directly at the Fearow before the Pokemon could dodge. The Pokeball spun high in the air before colliding with Fearow's head and the Pokemon entered the ball. After a few shakes, the ball returned to rest and into Blue's hands.

"Charizard, return!" The massive dragon returned to its own Pokeball and Green's belt; the trainer tossing and catching the Fearow's Pokeball in repeat as he further journeyed into the forest. "Too easy."

* * *

When the trainers crossed paths once more, they called it a day and decided to end their little game then and there. Blue held out her Pokemon proudly, a total of 23 balls in her hand. "I think this is my win, Green." She chirped, confidence oozing from her words. "Ok so maybe a new pair of shoes would be nice. Oooh or maybe a bracelet! Oh oh oh no I want-

Green dropped all of his occupied Pokeballs to the floor, silencing Blue immediately. Her eyes widened at the amount of Pokemon before her. "W-wait! How many did-

"27. I counted myself." He smirked, savouring Blue's dumbfounded expression. "That means I win by two."

Blue's legs turned to jelly and her heart all of a sudden shattered like glass. She lost. Green won. Tears began to fill her eyes but she immediately wiped them away. Blue got to her feet, sniffling. "I guess I won't be seeing you for the next month then."

She mumbled in defeat, her head hanging low. Blue loathed the suffocating atmosphere surrounding the two, forcing a laugh in attempt to erase the tension. "Jeez. I guess you're just too good huh, Green." The female trainer sighed, forging a counterfeit grin. "I guess I'll leave you be then. Besides I really need to go home and make dinner now."

The heartbroken girl couldn't want anything more than to get out of the forest. Anywhere was better than with Green at the time. Just as Blue began to run off, Green snatched up the trainer's hand, preventing her from escaping. "Actually..." He mumbled, refusing to face Blue. "I heard the restaurant in Celadon City released a new menu. I was gonna ask you to come with me." Green's face illuminated bright red from the indescribable blush overtaking his face.

Blue shared the same blush as him, at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Green had just asked her out on a date. Green. Not Red, not Silver, but _Green_. Blue's lips curled into a smirk, seizing the opportunity to return his constant. Blue pinched Green's cheek and pulled his face down to her height. "Awww, Green. Are you asking me on a date?" The sly female cooed.

"Itch notch a djate (It's not a date)!" Green corrected her, removing her hand from his cheek. "I just need someone to accompany me when I go to Celadon City. That's it."

Blue rolled her eyes, grinning. "Sure thing, Green." She giggled, pulling him into a hug. "It's a date!"

The poor boy, surrendered to Blue's wishful thinking, smiling down at her. "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 1 :3 it's pretty rushed I guess but... Oh well right XD please comment your opinions. I'm open to both positive and negative feedback.**


	2. Busy Beedrill

**MangaQuestShipping**

* * *

 _Sorry, Gold. Both Professor Oak and Professor Elm requested me to host a last minute lecture for a group of Hoenn and Kalos scientists since Green would be too preoccupied with his gym to lead the one in Kanto. They postponed the Kanto lecture and instead replaced it with the Johto one. Can we reschedule? I'm so sorry it's at such late notice. Love, Crys_

Gold stood outside Professor Elm's lab, Pokegear in hand. Crystal had been busy over the past few days and Gold had only ever managed to catch her one or twice around New Bark Town. Even then, she couldn't stick around to chat for long. Today was supposed to be their first outing in a long time and her only day off for the month. Not to mention Gold had plans on celebrating a particular event that day but with Crys' sudden schedule alterations, that made it difficult. The teenager tried consulting his 'friend' Silver, however in turn he just wrote Gold's problem off as 'love sickness'. The dark haired boy paced back and forth before the lab, debating on whether he should just storm the lecture and drag Crys off, or wait until it ends. Gold, being the reckless boy he was, entered the lab and immediately went in search of Crystal. It wasn't hard to locate her; she spoke above the whirs and buzzing of the lab equipment, followed by a large crowd of men and women in white lab coats easily exceeding over 30 people. His eyes wandered around the facility, observing the complex equipment and machinery. Gold began to develop a newfound respect for Crystal's passion for science.

"And over here is the cryogenic compartment for preserving deceased Pokemon..." Gold followed the sound of Crys' voice alongside the mumbles of the other scientists. "It's the most recent model which allows us to further unravel the Pokemon's histories, possible deformities and so forth..."

Gold stealthily watched from behind a wall as the prodigious girl continued speaking. He frowned when he saw just how enlightened she was to be in the lab hosting a science talk instead of hanging out with him on her day off. The black haired boy gritted his teeth in frustration, envious of the many scientists who all had Crys' full attention as he observed from the shadows.

"Everything alright there, Gold?"

Said person flinched in the spot like a child caught guilty red-handed. Gold turned to meet with a smiling Professor Elm supervising Crystal's lecture- not that he didn't have faith in her. The young boy rubbed the back of his head, forcing a smile. "O-oh hey, Professor." Gold stuttered, stunned by Elm's appearance. "What're all these guys doing here?"

Professor Elm glanced up at the crowd of scientists, smiling. "They're here to gather information about our lab and update the professors in other regions just in case they require our assistance in the future." He explained, observing the lecture keenly.

"Why Crys?" Gold continued, his previous frustration resurfacing. "Don't you have another scientist that knows the workings of the lab as well as she does?"

Elm remained silent for a moment, fully aware of what he had asked of her. "She's the only person free today who wasn't working on a separate project. Professor Oak also holds great faith in her as well which boosts our credibility." He sighed, shaking his head, "I know it was her day off and I'm sorry, Gold. I also know about the little date you'd been planning to surprise her with."

Gold's cheeks exploded bright red, embarrassed that even the Professor knew about his plans. "I-it's not a date." He mumbled, temperature rising. "I just wanted to hang out... Ya know?"

Elm stifled a chuckle. "I understand completely." He said with a wink, turning on his heel and walking off. "Ah, young love."

The flustered teen flailed his arms wildly. "I. Don't. Like. Crys!" Gold growled, accidentally knocking a dish of DNA samples onto the floor with a loud clank.

All eyes on the room were on him, however he only noticed the hurt expression Crystal wore, tearing his heart into two. "Crys- I-

"Leave. Now!" She hissed, pointing towards the exit. "I'll talk with you later!"

He knew he'd finally pulled the last straw and all that frustration and jealousy dissolved, leaving him embarrassed and upset. Gold exited the lab, unsure whether he should now wait for Crystal, or run off before she finished. He released Ataro from his Pokeball, smiling at the Ambipom. The Pokemon understood his partner was upset therefore making its way up its trainer, hugging his head."Ah I really messed up this time, Ataro." He sighed, running his hair through his fringe. "I think Crys hates me now."

"Well I don't hate you."

Gold and Ataro raised their heads to see Crys standing just outside the entrance to the lab, hands on her hips. "But I'd be lying if I saidI wasn't absolutely furious with you. I mean what were you _thinking_ , Gold?"

For a boy who always had something to say, Gold remained silent. He didn't want Crys to know that he was lonely and kind of jealous of the scientists that stole her time away from him. He needed at least his dignity intact. "I told you I was hosting something super important, Gold!" She scolded, pacing back and forth, "We could get so much funding if this goes well and now it could be _my_ fault that the Johto research lab misses out on a bunch of sponsors!"

Crystal continued rambling on about how she was disappointed in Gold and how terribly today went, causing the young male to overload with frustration. "I had you first!" He shouted, cutting into the girl's rant.

"What?" She mumbled, observing him whilst covering her near obvious blush.

"I had you first today." He muttered, a slight pink tinging his cheeks. "I was pretty mad that you happily just cancelled our plans for work on your first day off in forever. I planned everything we were gonna do today and despite all that, my efforts were wasted." He mumbled, upturning the dirt on the ground. "I just wanted to make you happy on your birthday, Crys."

Crystal's expression softened, extending her hand to Gold. "Oh, Gold." She sighed, shaking her head. "I was fuming when Professors Oak and Elm asked me to drop my plans today to return to the New Bark Town lab. Believe me, I was anticipating this date- I mean outing, so badly. I'm so sorry, Gold."

The heavy atmosphere lifted and the two trainers were smiling at one another. "Professor Elm let me off early so I suppose we can go on that celebratory outing you were talking about now!" Crys chimed, overflowing with excitement. "The professor told me to have fun, I'm not sure what that meant but it probably wasn't intentional." She shrugged off the Professor's words, not understanding their purpose.

Gold however, knew perfectly well what the Professor meant, his face bursting red. "Y-yeah I know right?" He stammered, suddenly finding interest in a nearby tree. "Anyways, let's go on our date."

This time it was Crys's face to light aflame, flustered by Gold's words. "D-date?"

Gold grinned mischievously, nudging her. "Yeah, date." He chuckled, entwining his fingers with her's. "Happy birthday, Crystal."


End file.
